


Don't Tell Me Our Friends Are Having Babies Already

by tuesdaycoming



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Brief Discussion of Having Kids, Everybody Lives, F/M, Gen, Holding Hands, Mortality, Off-Screen Baby, Relationship Discussions, Restraint, Restraint Using Hands, Species Age Differently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaycoming/pseuds/tuesdaycoming
Summary: “You see the little,” Sasha makes a shape with her hands that either indicates holding a baby or defensive combat. Grizzop’s ear twitches.A rooftop discussion.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Sasha Racket, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Azu
Comments: 17
Kudos: 50





	Don't Tell Me Our Friends Are Having Babies Already

**Author's Note:**

> There are some things that "everybody lives" aus make harder.

“You see the little,” Sasha makes a shape with her hands that either indicates holding a baby or defensive combat as she sits beside Grizzop. She leans back on her elbows so she’s below him. Grizzop’s ear twitches. 

“Caught a look. Hamid’s pleased.” 

Sasha snorts. Hamid had looked nearly delirious with his arms full of baby. Anyone looking at Azu’s stomach over the last few months had to know it was going to come out more orc sized than halfling, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t a little funny to look at Hamid’s wide eyes taking it all in. “He’s gonna be fussy.” 

“Hamid?” 

“Both of them. All of them.” Sasha turns a bit to knock Grizzop’s arm with her head. “What, scared they’re gonna ask you to hold it or something? Cause like, it’s dead easy to beg off that. You just keep a knife in your hands. You can borrow one of mine if you want.” Grizzop always gives them back. Sasha knows he’s good for it. 

She can see him bite the inside of his lip, chewing on a thought. Grizzop does that sometimes, but at least he doesn’t try to hide it so it doesn’t feel like he’s keeping stuff from _her_ , just sorting it out. “Don’t really see the point, to be honest. I’ll be gone before it’s grown up anyway.” 

Sasha speaks before she thinks, the wrongness of his words needing rebuttal for their meaning can sink in. “Where the fuck do you think you’re going? No you’re not.” 

“Maths.” Grizzop flops down onto his back beside her, and Sasha gets an ear in her face. It’s always on purpose when he does that. Best to ignore it, not like it scratches or smells bad or anything, but instead Sasha tips her head to catch his ear between her cheek and shoulder for a moment to make him grumble and flick it away. “Stop that.” 

“You put it there, didn’t you? What are you talking about, ‘you’ll be gone’? It’s a baby. He’s not going to grow that slow.” 

Even in her periphery, Sasha can see Grizzop’s scowl. “You don’t know that.” 

“You’re being an idiot.” It’s about his age. Again. 

His finger points into the air for emphasis. Like it makes him right. “I’m being practical.” 

“Hey.” Sasha rolls over in a second, hands and knees bracketing his sides so she’s caging him in. Grizzop squeaks, just angry and morose enough not to immediately try to scramble out in surprise. “You don’t get to fucking do that. Alright?” 

“Sasha—”

“I’m Grizzop and I’m too busy feeling sorry about myself to enjoy the time I get to spend with my friends’ dumb baby.”

He presses his hands against the floor, leverage to get up, and Sasha grabs them to hold him there. Grizzop snarls, “Let me go.” 

“No.” She should. She should stop. “If you’re moping about things what haven’t happened yet, you’re not taking advantage of your time, are you? You’re being a hypocrite.” 

The fight goes out of Grizzop quickly. If he wanted to, Sasha knows, he could get out of her hold and run quicker than she could follow. He’s smaller than she is. Better at hiding. “Don’t let Hamid and Azu hear you call their baby dumb.” 

“Why? Babies are dumb. They can’t do anything.” 

“They do things eventually.” This close, with her hands on his wrists, Sasha has no choice but to look him in the eyes. She could stare at his forehead if she really needed to, and she’s only half sure Grizzop would even mind, but that would make it harder to figure out what he’s thinking. 

“What are you defending babies for? You want one or something?” Grizzop’s jaw twitches. He can’t keep looking back at her. She can see his eyes moving around her face, like if he gets close enough to her eyes she won’t be able to tell. Might not, if he’d pick a spot. “Grizzop?” 

“Get off me.” Sasha starts to say his name again, but she’s cut off, “Get _off_ me.” 

She does. 

Sasha pulls her knees up and feels her chest grow tight. Grizzop is still on his back beside her, and that, he doesn’t want to get away from her, keeps her from shedding any tears. Grizzop is splayed out, watching the swiftly setting sky change colors above them. She feels his hand close around the edge of her jacket. Her heartbeat is too loud in her ears. 

“If you want a baby, we could do that.” The words rip through the odd silence and fall limp between them. 

“I don’t want a baby, Sasha.” She can hear his smile and the knot in her chest uncurls. Relief. In him not mad at her or not calling her bluff. It’s probably both. She’s not even sure if it was a bluff. 

“That’s alright,” she says. “It would take up a lot of time.” She reaches down and replaces her jacket corner with her hand. He takes it easily. “The goblins you knew, before you came to us, you told me about them.” 

Grizzop hesitates, but nods. “I did, yeah.” 

“We should visit. Now. Before the baby’s old enough to remember stuff and be fun.” Sasha looks down at him and he’s grinning. She meets it with one of her own. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Alright. We will.” Grizzop squeezes her hand before standing up and brushing off. “Should say high to the orcling. Halfling-ing? Let me borrow a knife.” 

Sasha passes one over. He’ll give it back.


End file.
